Gadis Bertopi Hitam
by carnataleys
Summary: Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya dan setetes keringat turun dari pelipisnya sedangkan pikirannya masih terus menggali ingatan yang membuatnya penasaran dengan cerita si Gadis Black-hat itu. / Bad summary. / A birthday fic for Daigo. / RnR?


**O**ne **P**iece © Eichiro Oda.

**G**adis **B**ertopi **H**itam © Hikanzakura.

* * *

**W**arning:

AU, OOC, Gejeh, flat, plotless, EyD amburadul dan typo, dll.

* * *

A birthday fic for Baka Daigo.

Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

.

.

Jarum jam di dinding menunjukkan angka 15.04 saat pemuda berambut hijau itu tengah berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju _sofa_ dengan titik-titik air yang menetes dari ujung rambutnya saat ia melangkah. Menenggerkan handuk kecil di tengkuk, pemuda itu mengempaskan tubuhnya di bangku panjang nan empuk yang berwarna seputih kertas diiringi suara desahan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aaahhhh.." Menutup mata, pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel lalu sibuk mengotak atik benda touch screen itu setelahnya.

_Drrtt.. drrtt.. drr- klik._

**From: 085712937xxx**

**Oi! Nanti malam jangan lupa ya! Semua sudah siap 'kan? Makanannya jangan kau habiskan duluan, oke. Hahaha, tunggu kami! ;D**

"Ck, merepotkan," umpatnya pelan seraya mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah menekan tombol _send_, pemuda itu menyumbat telinganya dengan sepasang _headset _hitam sambil kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya. Bosan mendengar lagu yang diputar itu-itu saja, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan siaran radio langganannya.

.

_Konnichiwa! Kembali lagi dengan gue, Aisa, yang bakal nemenin sobat Radio 184,7 FM sampai setengah jam ke depan. Yak, seperti biasanya, sore ini gue akan ngebacain surat-surat yang dikirim oleh para pendengar. Di tangan gue sudah ada 3 surat dan yang akan gue baca pertama adalah surat dari.. hmm.._

_._

Suara gadis bernama Aisa itu masih terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda itu saat ia beranjak untuk mengempaskan tubuhnya di permukaan besar yang empuk alias kasur miliknya. Menumpukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, pemuda itu kembali menutup matanya tanpa berniat mengganti _channel_ siaran karena satu hal yang ia suka dari siaran ini adalah, setiap penyiarnya memiliki suara yang berbeda namun unik yang dapat menghanyutkan setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

.

_Oke, kita mulai dari surat kiriman.. Black-hat. Hm..? Unik sekali namanya. Aku berani bertaruh kalau isi surat ini adalah pernyataan cinta, haha!_

_._

Demi saus tar-tar, pemuda itu berjengit dan reflek membuka matanya ketika mendengar nama si pengirim surat. _Nani_? Black-hat? ...Tunggu. Ia -pemuda itu- rasa ia pernah mendengar nama samaran itu. Tapi.. _di mana?_

.

_Aku ingin menyampaikan surat ini untuk seorang manusia bodoh yang mungkin saat ini juga tengah mendengar si penyiar membaca suratku. Uhm, hei kamu, masih ingat tidak, saat aku memanggilmu si Hijau Bodoh?_

_.  
_  
Demi dewa Neptunus, kedua alis si pemuda kini benar-benar saling bertaut dalam. Ia bingung dan otaknya kembali berpikir keras di mana ia pernah mendengar ejekan itu dan siapa yang melontarkannya.

.

_Aku masih ingat jelas saat-saat di mana kamu terkunci dan menggedor-gedor pintu gudang sekolah selama hampir sejam diikuti teriakan minta tolong yang keluar dari mulutmu-_

_._

Ingatan demi ingatan berputar-putar bagai angin puyuh di benak si pemuda. Terkunci di gudang? _Hell_, kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan hal bodoh selain tidak sengaja menabrak dinding sekolah yang baru saja dicat hingga meninggalkan 'bekas' di wajahnya saat ia berada di bangku SD lalu? _..Wait._

_._

_Dengan wajahmu yang penuh dengan cat putih saat aku melihatmu keluar dari dalam ketika aku membukakan pintu gudang yang terkunci dan ekspresi bingung langsung terpeta jelas di wajahmu tetapi akhirnya kamu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan kembali memasang wajah stoic-mu lalu berlalu begitu saja yang sungguh, aku benar-benar akan kembali tergelak jika mengingatnya._

_._

Pemuda itu ingat jelas saat pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengumpat di gudang sekolah untuk menghindari kejaran belasan gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila padanya dengan berbagai benda entah coklat, kado, bahkan sampai bunga di masing-masing genggaman. Ia ingat saat ia mendekam di dalam ruangan yang gelap nan sumpek itu sampai beberapa saat hingga terdengar suara _klek_ dari arah lubang kunci. Ia ingat saat pertama kalinya ia menahan isakan sambil menggedor-gedor pintu, meminta siapapun membuka pintu yang terkunci untuknya. Ia ingat saat melihat sesosok gadis mungil berambut hitam itu yang kembali ia temui saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah.

.

_Saat pertama kamu mengatakan mengapa kamu bisa terkunci di gudang itu dan menumpahkan segala kekesalanmu terhadap fans-fansmu. Saat-saat di mana aku ingat untuk pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan hanabi tidak seorang diri. Saat-saat pertama di mana kamu bertanya mengapa aku selalu memakai topi hitam. Dan saat-saat pertama kalinya-_

_._

Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya dan setetes keringat turun dari pelipisnya padahal suhu di kamarnya tidak bisa dibilang panas. Pikirannya masih terus menggali ingatan yang membuatnya penasaran dengan cerita si Gadis Black-hat itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, ia yakin bahwa _kamu_ yang dimaksud si Gadis Black-hat itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi masalahnya, siapa Gadis Black-hat itu?

_._

_Aku menyesali diriku sendiri karena tidak pernah bisa mengatakan hal yang seharusnya kuucapkan 5 tahun lalu, saat berada di atap malam itu. Aku menyesali keberanianku yang hanya bisa mengatakannya lewat surat ini, bukan menatapmu langsung. Aku tahu kalau aku memang pengecut tapi sungguh, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau-_

.

.

.

_Selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Zoro._

* * *

Pfiuuuuuhh.. selesai juga. *lap keringet

Yak, ini cuma fic iseng untuk teman lamaku, Daigo, yang hari ini berulang tahun. _Happy 15th, dude!_

Untuk Daigo, jangan sombong-sombong ya, dan semoga baca hadiah kecil ini dari aku. Semoga kamu berubah, semoga kamu diberi yang terbaik. Amin.

* * *

_Any comment? Flame? Or concrit?_ Ditunggu di review box :D

* * *

Tangerang, 15 April 2012.

Hikanzakura.


End file.
